


Você se casara com o Rei

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Uma vez uma mulher lhe disse que ela não se casaria com o príncipe, que ela se casaria com o Rei, e é isso que Cersei faz no fim.





	Você se casara com o Rei

Uma vez uma mulher lhe disse que ela não se casaria com o príncipe, que ela se casaria com o Rei, e é isso que Cersei faz no fim.

Aerys olhava para ela desde que ela tinha sido trazida para a corte, mas também haviam muitos outros que faziam o mesmo. E ele frequentemente a chamava de Joanna, mas isso para os outros e para ela era apenas mais um sinal da loucura do Rei se manifestando, e um bem menos perigoso do que a grande maioria dos outros sinais. Ela só foi suspeitar que o Rei tinha uma certa fixação com ela quando já era tarde demais, quando chegou da Pedra do Dragão a noticia que a Rainha Rhaella tinha morrido pouco após dar a luz a sua filha Daenerys, o Rei para o choque de todos sorriu, chamou Tywin Lannister para a frente do trono e perguntou se ele concederia a mão de sua filha em casamento pra ele, e o silencio que seguiu na sala do trono parecia gritar. Cersei nunca se lembrava de ter visto seu pai parecer chocado antes daquele momento, mas eventualmente ele se recompôs e disse :

“Vossa Graça seria uma honra ter a minha filha como sua nova Rainha”

.

.

.

Ela começou a chorar quando entrou no seu quarto, e só conseguiu se controlar quando seu pai entrou neste cerca de uma hora depois.

“Eu te disse que você seria Rainha um dia, e você gostou da idéia”

“Sim, mas não desse jeito”

“É o jeito que foi arranjado, e você não pode recusar uma proposta do Rei, não é só uma questão de poder, é uma questão de vida”

.

.

.

O casamento acontece apenas uma semana depois por ordem do Rei, Cersei faz os votos diante do septão, ela sorri e parece bela durante a cerimônia e o banquete mas o único momento de felicidade que ela tem é quando seu enteado Rhaegar a convida para dançar.

Como seguia a tradição ela teve suas roupas tiradas pelos homens na cerimônia de levá-la para a cama, e assim que fecharam a porta o Rei avançou nela. Ela não fechou os seus olhos, mas sim tentou se concentrar nos olhos violeta dela dele, Cersei pensou que se ela se concentrasse o suficiente apenas nos olhos ela talvez pudesse fingir que era Rhaegar em cima dela. A ilusão é quebrada pelo Rei pouco antes de gozar chegando sua boca perto do ouvido dela e dizendo :

“Joanna”


End file.
